Sleeping Beauty credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions * Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "Sleeping Beauty" * Technirama® · Technicolor® * With the Talents of: Mary Costa, Bill Shirley, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Barbara Luddy, Barbara Jo Allen, Taylor Holmes, Bill Thompson, Bob Amsberry, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, Dallas McKennon, Marvin Miller, Mel Blanc, Jack Mercer, Mae Questel * Live Acton Models: Eleanor Audley, Frances Bavier, Madge Blake, Spring Byington, Jane Fowler, Ed Kemmer, Helene Stanley * Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson * Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook * Camera: Ed Austin, Roy Wade, Allen Childs, Duane Keegan, John Folk * Film Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., Donald Halliday * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Special Processors: Ub Iwerks, Eustace Lycett * Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Ed Hansen, George Probert, Jim Swain * Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Betty Gossin * Digital Paint Artist (Restored Version): Abra Grupp * Digital Restoration Artist: Michael Paris * © Copyright MCMLXIX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * MPAA Certificate #19062 * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Music Adaptation: George Bruns * Adapted from Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty Ballet" * Songs: George Bruns, Erdman Penner, Tom Adair, Sammy Fain, Winston Hibler, Jack Lawrence, Ted Sears * Choral Arrangements: John Rarig * Orchestra Conductor: Frederick Stark * Orchestrations: Milt Franklyn * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Score Recorded by: Berlin Symphony Orchestra * Sound of the Birds: Purv Pullen * Additional Lyrics: Paul Francis Webster * Animation Artists · Casting: Ken Peterson * Concept Artist: Eyvind Earle * Storyboarding: Bill Peet * Story Adaptation: Erdman Penner * From the Charles Perrault version of Sleeping Beauty * Additional Story: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Production Design: Don DaGradi, Ken Anderson * Layout: McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Basil Davidovich, Victor Haboush, Joe Hale, Sual Bass, Homer Jonas, Jack Huber, Ray Aragon, Chuck Jones, Xaiver Atencio * Color Styling: Eyvind Earle * Color Models: Phyllis Craig * Inkers: Lee Guttman, Charlene Miller * Ink and Paint: Joanna Romersa, Karin Stover, Eleanor Dahlen, Eve Fletcher, Val Vreeland, Darlene Kanagy, Ann Lord, Carmen Sanderson, Marcia Sinclair, Carole Barnes, Joyce Walker, Katherine Kerwin * Background: Frank Armitage, Thelma Witmer, Al Dempster, Walt Peregoy, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Dick Anthony, Fil Mottola, Richard H. Thomas, Anthony Rizzo, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Character Styling: Tom Oreb * Animation Direction: Frank Jiromas * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery * Character Animation: Hal King, Bill Justice, Blaine Gibson, Ken Hultgren, George Nicholas, Henry Tanous, Hal Ambro, John Sibley, Harvey Toombs, Bob Youngquist, John Kennedy, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Art Stevens, Fred Kopietz, Eric Cleworth, Ken O'Brien, Dale Barnhart, Ted Berman, Amby Paliwoda, Al Stetter, Iwao Takamoto, Dale Barnhart, Cliff Nordberg, Walt Stanchfield, Dick Lucas, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, George Goepper, Hal Sutherland * Assistant Animation: Phil Roman, Don Bluth, Gary Mooney, Sam Jaimes, Don Selders, Allen Wilzbach, Wes Hershenson, Sheila Brown, Carole Beers, Gordon Bellamy, Ric Gonzalez, John Sparey, Doris A. Plough, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Ed Solomon, Dave Suding, John Ahern, Gwen Wetzler, Bill Southwood, Lou Appet, Bill Nunes, Harry Hester, Lin Larsen, Bob Carr, Glenn Schmitz, Margaret Nichols, Joan Case, George Bakes, Grace Stanzell * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Joshua Meador, Jack Boyd, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrams * Assistant Effects Animation: Dorse A. Lanpher * Animation Check: Buf Nerbovig, Ann Oliphant, Dotti Foell * Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich * Clean-Up/Inbetween: Floyd Norman * Animation Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller, Fred Qrimby * Supervising Directors: Richard Williams Studios, Clyde Geronimi * Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman, Les Clark Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Musical Films Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment